Love Potion
by Killah883
Summary: Koneko somehow got a love potion that made her fall in love with Issei, how will this turn out? M for the optional lemon chapters. I would also like to point out that this is based off of the anime, not the manga or light novels. No complaints thereof will be paid attention to. Please review accordingly! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I suppose it was a bit too much to ask for to have you guys make a desicion on what I should write when I watch weird or obscure anime a lot. I discussed with my editor what I should write, and we came up with this. For those of you that watch the show, have fun. For those of you that do not, you will be very confused.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Incident**

"Yo, I'm back." Issei said, as he walked into the club room. Rias had made him go on another contract, but this time he had actually landed the contract on his own.

"Issei, I need to talk to you. Alone." It was Rias, maybe he'd get to finish their deal from all that time ago! I walked to her office, expecting many fun things. When I got in, Rias was sitting in her chair, so that meant something serious. Damn.

"What'd you need, Prez?" I asked, expecting another contract or something. I got an entirely different response.

"I need to explain something to you. Please stay quiet until I am finished." I nodded, hearing the seriousness of the situation in her voice.

"OK, on a contract Koneko went on, something happened, and she ended up drinking a love potion on accident. However, this potion makes you fall in love with the person you hate outwardly the most. Do you understand, Issei?" I nodded, Koneko was in love with someone, how did this affect me? Unless... The potion affected who you hated outwardly the most, right?

"Prez, does that mean Koneko is in love with... me?" When Rias nodded, I nearly passed out. That wasn't possible. That serious little girl, who hated my guts, is _in love_ with me.

"Umm... Are you sure...?" I was hoping it was all a joke, it had to be, right?

"Well, you can see for yourself, Issei." Rias called for Koneko to come into the room. When Koneko got into the room, she attacked me, but not like normal. She hugged my waist and put my arm around her shoulder.

"K-K-K-Koneko! What the hell?!" As I said this she looked up at me, hurt, as though I had insulted her. I felt bad, so I patted her on the head, she was really good at guilt.

"Prez, how long does this last?" I asked, gulping down my fear, if Koneko got angry at me now, she had reason to kill me.

"Well, it lasts for about a month. We also have no way to counteract the potion, so you'll have to deal with her." I looked down at Koneko who was still attached to my waist. I smiled, "Well, at least she isn't trying to kill me."

**Well, that's just the beggining, it's just a random idea, and the only pairing I haven't seen for Highschool DxD, so I figured 'Why not use an original idea?' If it's weird, well, I'm sorry. I'll write this when I run out of inspiration for my other story, as sort of an apology for not updating as much as I should. As such, it will have short chapters that don't really have much to do with anything. I'll try to lengthen the chapters, but this is just the pilot, so it's really short.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVE! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated anything, but thanks to Hurricane Isaac, I get a day out of school. This means I get to write for you guys! I feel bad about not updating for so long, but I can't think of anything for GaLe in my other fic, so I'll probably just go back to NaLu. Sorry for bringing that up here, just thought I'd let y'all know.**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei found out that Koneko is in love with him. How will he deal with her following him everywhere? (Yes. Everywhere...)**

**Chapter 2**

**New Life**

It's going to be a pain in the ass to have this girl hanging on me all the time. Well, I suppose it could be worse, she could be trying to rape me or something. "Oi, Koneko, could you please not follow me for just a second?"

"No." Well, I'll just have to tell her where I'm going. I doubt she'll follow me then, after all, she's still the same reserved Koneko. Right...?

"Koneko, I don't think you're allowed to follow me to the guys restroom." She nodded, this was going to be a pain. I laughed nervously, maybe she was actually joking this whole time...

"I'm coming. Stop laughing."

Oh... This is going to be really awkward. I just hope the bathroom is empty, people are already giving us enough stares as it is.

It's fine, I'll just wait until I'm home. Unless she followed me there, then I would just have to deal with it. It's not like she would try anything, right? She's got to be the same base person.

The only time she had left my side all day was for classes, and only because she had to. She walked around basically attached to my hip, her rather small breasts pressed against my hip. I liked it, I just wish it was for a different cause...

"K-K-K-Koneko... I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow." She shook her head. I laughed nervously again, please tell me this is a joke! She can't actually follow me to my house can she? My parents wouldn't agree to that!

Then again, she was a devil, she could always convince them with her powers. Well, I'll let her sleep with Asia until this wears off...

"What do you mean...?" I know her answer...

"I'm coming with you. I'm staying in your bed too, so Asia can't do anything." What?! Asia would never think of that! Then again, people in love think insane things...

"Asia would never do something like that!" She looked up menacingly, I obviously wasn't supposed to defy her in any manner. Well, this is going to be awkward for a while... "Anyways, how do you expect to stay beside me at all times? I have to shower and things as well..."

"It's OK. I'll be fine." I jumped a little at the statement. She was going to... _shower_... with me?!

"K-K-K-K-Koneko! What the hell?!" She looked up angrily again, the anger slowly turning to sadness.

"You don't love me..." She started to cry. Damnit! She was too good at this!

I patted her on the head, pulling her back to me. "It's fine, Koneko." She smiled and pulled in way too close to me. Her breasts were pushing against my hip, running too close to something else.

I started to walk home, twisting her a little to make it possible to walk without... well... basically shooting my holding back in the foot. Smiling, I realized that she probably wouldn't remember anything about this at all. I hope she doesn't, she won't be happy with me or herself if she does remember.

I walked up to the house, taking my shoes off, Koneko doing the same. She was really dexterous...

I walked into the house, waiting to hear someone say something about the girl attached to my hip, Asia hadn't seen us yet, thank Go- OW! Damnit, I keep forgetting not to say that. It wouldn't be long before she did see us though, so I want to hurry so I could deal with her separately.

"Hello Mother, Father." The smiled and nodded, looking in my direction. They didn't say a word. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

Rias had talked to my parents already, but not Asia. I gathered this from the rather short phone call, she sounded busy.

I began to go upstairs, begging no one in particular that I could talk to Asia in private. Too bad for me, I ran into her on the stairs, she gasped as she saw the small girl on my hip.

"I-I-I-I-Issei!? K-K-K-K-Koneko?! What?!" I grimaced as she screamed the last word.

"Come on, I'll explain in my room." I walked into my room, pulling the small girls in my wake.

After explaining it to Asia, now was time for the part I knew she wouldn't like. "Well, there is one small problem with this."

"Huh?"

"She... well... she wants to shower with me and such. She also wants to sleep in my bed."

Asia sat there shocked for a second, trying to find a way to make it work. There was no way either of us could stop her if she decided to use force.

"Well... that's no good. She can't do that, no one would approve of it!"

"Actually, Prez already convinced my parents that it's OK for her to do whatever with me. I don't know how much of an extent this covers, but I know it covers bathing and such." I said this with nervous laughter, trying to calm myself.

Suddenly I realized it was time to shower and be ready to sleep, or else I wouldn't wake up on time tomorrow.

**Well? I hope you thank Isaac for the chapter, it sort of gave me a weird way of inspiration. Somehow I connected rain to showers... then back to this. I don't know. Tell me how you like it!**

**IMPORTANT: ****I'm wondering if I should write lemons for this? I'm going to put them in a separate story for those of you who don't like them. I'm probably going to write them anyways, and I already have an Asia x Koneko yuri lemon. Tell me what you think, and if I should post the Asia x Koneko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I remember starting Pairs (my other story), and wondering if people would like it. I'm getting the same feeling now, do y'all like it? I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, but I get out of school at 3:11, and have band practice until 5:00 on Mon. Tues. Thurs., so I don't get a lot of time to myself.**

**A lot of my problems are writer's block, but I apologize in advance for whatever I may miss in the future. Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Koneko decided she would go with Issei everywhere, even the shower. Now it's the next day, what new things shall Issei discover?**

**Chapter 3:**

**"No School, More Time"**

_ 'Damnit, why won't she leave me alone?! Wasn't it enough that I let her shower with me...?'_ Issei thought back on the experience, feeling rather violated, as Koneko had insisted on bathing every part of him. _'At least it's break, so I don't have to try and get around school with her attached to me like this.'_

Koneko had gone away for all of about five minutes to get some clothes and such for breaks, along with her other uniforms. When she had arrived, he was very nearly struck speechless, having not often seen Koneko in casual clothes, and when he did she beat the memory out of him every time.

She had been wearing a simple white tank top, it fell to just below her waist. Her shorts were cut just above the knee, a light brown color. It was really a stunning outfit, considering she wasn't beating him for oogling at her.

"What...?" She trailed off, almost as though she were shy. She was blushing as well, what was going on? There was no way this girl was the same one as in the shower.

"N-N-N-Nothing. I was just admiring the view." I said absentmindedly, forgetting that it was still Koneko, despite how she might be acting. She walked up to me and flicked my wrist, nearly breaking it. "OW!" She smiled and proceeded to latch onto my waist, pushing against me yet again.

Then Asia walked into the room, and turned beet red, she had probably forgotten about Koneko over night. "Hey Asia." I said, hoping to avoid a fight if I could manage it. It would only end up with me hurt anyway.

"Hey Issei." She said coldly. I cringed as she turned away, looking angry. Koneko hummed contentedly as her 'competitor' walked away, and she began dragging me out of my home.

When I finally realized where we were going, it was too late to stop her. I had been dragged to the park, where hopefully no one would see us. As far as I knew, the entire team had been informed by now about my little situation.

Then I heard a familiar voice from somewhere out behind me. "Issei! Who's that?" It was Akeno, who apparently had not been informed. Damn, that meant that Kiba hadn't either.

"I-I-I-I-It's no one important Akeno. Don't worry about it!" Then I realized that she had gotten closer, nearly in an instant. That meant I wouldn't have a chance to avoid explaining it. "Fine, but let me explain before you have anything to say."

She made a sound of agreement, and I began to talk. "Someone we both know managed to ingest a love potion, which makes her fall in love with the person she hates outwardly the most; namely, me. I bet you can guess who it is." She made another sound, this one of enjoyment.

"I can't guess, you'll have to tell me." I sighed, having forgotten that she liked pain at any turn, and any form of pain. "C'mon, tell me! Say it loud since you're not facing me." I sighed again, and began turning around.

"It's Koneko. Koneko had fallen in love with me." She smiled when she saw the stress on my face, and I knew she was enjoying herself way too much. "It's only for about a month, we hope. Don't get your hopes up." She smiled again, giggling slightly. She turned around and began to walk off.

I heard a small gasp and turned around quickly, not sure of what was happening. I saw a flash of blonde hair, but couldn't tell who it was. I wasn't going to worry about it, as I went back to walking around the park and entertaining my 'girlfriend' as she had taken a liking to being called.

This week-long break was going to be a long week, living with a jealous Asia and an obsessive Koneko. Both of whom could very easily hurt me if they wanted to, and both of whom had no tolerance for the other at current.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time, and began to make my way home with Koneko. She was looking tired, so I decided to be nice and carry her on my back. She was asleep within minutes of the half hour walk back, and I smiled for once, it wouldn't be terribly bad like this.

**Well, sorry I can't seem to do a whole lot, still trying to think of a conflict. It's all good, expect updates to this on Wednesday, and on the weekends at some point I'll update Pairs. Don't worry about Asia those of you who think it'll be all stressful, she's there like that for comedy.**

**I will miss some update times, and I'll be writing a lemon for this one, it'll go in a separate story called 'Love Potion Lemons', meaning there will be more than one.**

**I hope y'all don't mind me, I haven't watched the anime in a long time, and really haven't had time to do ANYTHING at all, school gets in the way a lot because of extracirriculars. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, and MAKE SURE TO READ THESE, THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION A LOT OF THE TIME!**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	4. UPDATE, PLEASE READ

**Hello all of you readers out there, be you Love Potion fans or Pairs fans, this is a message for the likes of both fandoms! I am currently undergoing a point in my life wherin I have little to no time to write, so the stories may be periodically released with no warning or schedule. Pairs will be released on Saturdays and Love Potion on Wednesdays once I get through this point in my life. I hope you can all forgive me for my fault, and I hope you don't stop liking my stories for what they are!**

**-Kyle**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah! You read that right! I finally found a spare bit of time to write something, which is a miracle of itself. It's a good day today, so I hope you enjoy my writing. Thank you as usual for all the awesome reviews and for putting up with my absences.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Akeno learned of the new relationship between Issei and Koneko. Time for another day with the most odd of pairs!**

**Chapter 4:**

**"This **_**couldn't**_** be harder, could it?"**

I woke with a start, Koneko asleep and using my arm as a pillow. It would take probably the whole month for me to get used to that. I didn't want to know what it would be like to wake the cat-like girl, so I sighed and contemplated my positon.

So far only one full day had passed, so there wasn't a whole lot to go on. All I knew was that I had a cute girl in love with me and willing to do _anything_, which wasn't terrible. I had another cute girl rather angry at me for tthe same reason, which was actually quite stressing. Akeno and Rias knew my position, one of them was extremely amused by it while the other didn't show a 'side', so to speak, so far.

It was about six AM, so it would be half an hour of having Koneko asleep on me. I gave the girl a once over, just to verify I wasn't having some drawn out fantasy; it certainly wouldn't be the first time I had done so.

One thing I hadn't known about Koneko is that she slept in a night gown. The gown itself wasn't revealing or anything, but something about the draping cloth made her small figure that much more alluring. The gown was down to just above her ankles when she stood, and was made of pearl white silk. The top half had three buttons rising up to her neckline from just below the bust. Around the neck was a complex pattern of embroidery, giving the simple gown something to make it seem less plain. The sleeves had a similar pattern about the cuffs.

As I tore my eyes away from her figure, I noticed light begin to come into the room. It wouldn't be long before she was awake, as my alarm clock would 'wake' the both of us up simultaniously. I hoped silently that I would grow used to waking with Koneko on my arm quickly, lest I become an insomniac. Suddenly Koneko woke, probably her body's natural reaction to coming awake to an unfamiliar warmth underneath her.

Her eyes opened wide, and I thought that maybe she was angry with me, that she was back to her old self. She probably couldn't tell I was awake since I had only a sliver of my eyes open, in hopes that she wouldn't notice. Her angry eyes dulled, and she looked tired like a person who's just woke up is supposed to. Her tired face was actually kind of cute, but before I could act like an idiot and do anything, she began to move.

She straddled my hips and brought her head down onto my chest. The sensation of her doing so instantly brought me to full awareness, along with waking the _entirety_ of my body up. I struggled to feign tiredness as my newly awake self brought the curse of men's mornings to me. I knew she could feel it, if only because there was no way the position would hide the fact.

"Hello Koneko..." I said tiredly, still feigning what I couldn't much longer with what was happening. She started when I spoke, her eyes losing the sheen of tiredness they held originally. She took quick note of her position and what was happening to me and moved upward rather suddenly.

That didn't necessarily help the situation within my pants, but did help remove the large portion of awkwardness. I pretended to roll my head over and go to sleep when her lips caught mine. That certainly started me awake, my eyes opening as wide as saucers as she searched my face for every emotion passing. It was no laughing matter to be like this, anyone could walk in at any time and discover us.

I couldn't help myself as I began to kiss back, bringing my head up to hers to put pressure into the kiss. Around this time I thought I heard a door open somewhere far away, but kept my worries to myself. Everyone in the house knew I didn't wake up until a few minutes from now on breaks. Since I had three club members in my house, only one of whose location I knew, I knew that there was a high probability we would get caught.

I didn't mind it, but the seemingly shy Koneko might, then again she had bathed every part of my body only a night ago. As these thoughts finished their various paths through my brain, I noticed that my lungs were bursting for air. I pulled us apart, taking in deep breaths of the cool air as I did so. I took a look at my room to see a very distinctive red haired girl standing in the doorway. I died a little bit inside at what kind of punishment I might get, since Rias had probably only seen the end of our little endeavour.

"H-H-Hey Prez. How's it going?" I asked, slowly removing the small girl from my stomach, where she was still sitting. She refused to move, latching her legs to my abdomen and bringing her head down to my chest again, moving her hands to rest on my shoulders. She was very flexible.

"It's going as good as a morning can, considering I woke up about five minutes ago. It seems that your morning started a little differently from mine, though. I cannot help but notice you partaking in Koneko's potion-induced actions. You still have your free will Issei. Could it be that you're taking advantage of Koneko since I'm not around? Or are you smarter than that?" She took a menacing step forward that was shortly negated by laughter from her part. As I watched she began to break into seemingly uncontrollable laughter at my distress.

As she did so, Koneko looked increasingly annoyed with Rias, making me worried that Koneko would stand up and do something. At that point in time I noticed that Rias had calmed down enought to speak. "What are you laughing for Prez?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Well, I can't help that you seem to freak out any time someone mentions you two together. Much less can I help that terrified look on your face when I start to yell at you. You know I understand the situation, and accept whatever might come of it. That means everything, but you make sure you have actual consent first, OK?" It took me a moment to catch up to her thought process, but after I did I nodded and turned beet red.

"Well, that settles my fun for the day. I'll be off on some errands." She said, wiping a tear from her eye as she walked out of the door. Koneko quickly stood up and closed the door, coming back to me before I could even stand.

"Now, let us continue." She said. She brought her head down to my ear and let her tounge flick out. The sensation of her tounge running along the outside of my ear sent shivers down my spine. As I brought my lips to hers the door slammed open, revealing a casually-clad Asia.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said, the anger in her eyes showing that she wasn't to be trifled with. I stood up and knocked Koneko to the floor. She fell over backwards, reavealing striped green and white panties. Blood gushed out of my nose and I saw spots.

After the episode had passed, I helped Koneko up, apoligized for my display of lechery and cleaned the blood off of the floor. By the time I had done so, both girls were asking me if I was actually me. I laughed and kind of worried about the sanity of the two, then dismissed the thought.

"You said breakfast was ready?" I asked, hoping to urge the two confused females out of my bedroom. Asia smiled for a second before she remembered she was supposed to be annoyed at me. The smile faded away and she ushered me out of my room, separating Koneko and I with herself.

We arrived downstairs and I was presented with a list. "This is what you have to do every morning." said Asia. According to the list I had to make breakfast and clean my room from now onward. That not only meant waking early, but learning how to cook something besides instant ramen.

I had chores to do and a very feisty girlfriend to deal with. Though the month would be long, it would be enjoyable based upon today's experiences, but would definitely keep me busy. I trudged through the rest of the morning tired for some reason and was startled when Koneko grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door.

I caught up to her after about five seconds of running somehow, and pulled in beside her. She still had a grip on my left hand. We walked to the park, making small talk as the day neared night. Though the time's passage seemed fast, I knew it was only my mind racing at one thousand miles an hour trying to figure out how to deal with everyone.

I noticed that Koneko had stopped and was staring at me. It was really rather cute, the way she looked right now. She had her head tilted slightly to the left, her free arm bent behind her back, and was looking at my face questioningly.

After she noticed I had seen her staring, she reached around and used her free hand to grab mine. She pulled me down close to her and stood on her toes, our lips meeting in the middle. After a long while spent like this, I broke apart with much regret.

I pulled her close to me, putting my arm around her shoulder, and began the short walk home. Along the way she had begun to rest her head on my side and grow tired, so I allowed her to ride on my back again.

Again I thought of how moments like this could make my whole ordeal worth it. With these thoughts in my head, I laid Koneko down on my bed. I changed clothes and climbed in beside her, the peaceful silence confirming my thoughts.

**That's this chapter done and done! I hope you all liked it. I made it long as an apology for the absences that will continue. If you have questions or requests, don't be scared to PM me about it, I'm always open. As usual, I thank you all for reading and for the reviewers I've got so far.**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah baby, this is two weeks in a row! Or something like that at any rate... I'm finding that Wednesdays are going to be the only days I get to write until Festival (band competition) is done next Tuesday. I'm having another really good day, the show is really coming together for band and we're all ready to blow the socks off the judges like every year has been for some 40 odd years!**

**Yo guys, feel free to PM me and just chat. I'm happy with pretty much anything, so if you just wanna talk, ask me a question, or request a oneshot or something like that GO FOR IT! I love it when my readers get involved!**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei discovered the challenges of living with a potion-induced love. Now it's time to live a new day with him!**

**Chapter 5:**

**"Why?!"**

I woke earlier than I normally would have on a break, or any other time for that matter. I had barely remembered to set my phone's alarm and put in my headphones the previous night, or I wouldn't have woken up in time to cook breakfast. I sighed, why did I have to do the cooking, out of all people in the house?!

I slid out of the bed as silently as I could, placing Koneko's head on the pillow as a replacement for my arm. I shrugged on some casual clothes, two days into the week long break. Soon I would have to go back to school with Koneko on my arm, surely that would garner more bemused looks from people. Disgusted ones, too, was my guess.

I made up my room as clean as I could and slipped out of the door, whispering an exiting phrase as I did so. After hearing the door click closed, I rushed down the stairs and started reading how to make a very simple breakfast. Since my brain is weird, I figured I could retain some of this for later use.

I threw together a simple breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. The breakfast was rather simple to make and was considered 'traditional', according to the cookbook. While I was making the breakfast I noted that I didn't have to look back on the cookbook at all, meaning that either I had retained it somehow or that I had a natural talent for cooking. I was hoping for the prior.

After I was done cooking, Rias came downstairs groggily. I assumed she had gotten in late, so I didn't want to anger her. With Koneko acting as catalyst, situations such as mine could explode at any moment. Rias ate without comment or complaint and left. This made me happy and sad, my cooking wasn't good, but at least it wasn't bad. Shaking my head, I removed the alien though from my brain.

Asia came down next, waking early due to her current lifestyle. She ate without looking me in the eye and put her dishes in the sink. She slipped quietly back up the stairs without incident, but not before shooting me a dirty look. I bit back laughter as she stumbled because she looked away from the stairs.

Koneko was down last of all, wearing another plain white tank top. This one was really simple, the only embellishment was a small amount of embroidery around the waist. She was wearing white jeans down to just above her ankles. All together it was a cute outfit, but nothing special.

"Ohayo, Koneko." She nodded groggily and sat down, motioning for food. I couldn't blame her, that's how I was on most mornings. I shuddered at the thought that cooking had woken me up and made me happy. Was this why Asia was usually so bubbly? Shaking my head, I watched Koneko down the first bite of food and awaited her reaction.

She ate the whole meal without saying a word and put her dishes in the sink. I walked over to the sink and began to wash the dirtied plates. She walked up beside me and watched intently, focusing on my every move as though it would be the last thing she might see.

I flicked some water on her face so I could see her reaction. Much to my surprise, she didn't move at all, almost like she was spaced out entirely.

"Koneko...?" I tapped her nose and watched her flinch and jump back much like I expected she would. She puffed out her cheeks in irritation and walked back up to my side. She latched onto my arm and didn't move until I was done with the dishes, as revenge for my annoying nose flick.

After this, I brought us to the living room couch and we sat around chatting about all the things Koneko _wouldn't_ be doing to me that night. Some of them were so much that I lost a little blood at points, Koneko was surprisingly... sensual.

After a long while of sitting around, I realized it was around lunchtime. I got up and fixed a simple lunch of instant ramen for the each of us, not too elaborate, but filling. After us both eating I cleaned up, contemplating what to do with Koneko for the night.

She did what she normally did for the evenings and dragged me out to the park when I asked her what she wanted to do. The park seemed to be part of our evening routine, and I definitely didn't mind the fresh air.

We arrived in due time and took the usual bench, habitual creatures as we seemed to be around each other. We spent the evening lying down on the bench. Koneko was small enough that she could rest her head on my chest and keep the rest of her on me comfortably. The position reminded me out of something from a romance manga, cliche and pointless, but most definitely satisfying.

"The others laugh at us." Said Koneko suddenly, after a long period of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, but I don't mind it." She seemed content with my answer and snuggled her head into my neck.

The evening faded into night as the park lights came on. I gently roused Koneko and began the trek home. She quickly ran out of energy and clambered onto my back, the usual again.

Smiling, I brought my precious cargo home silently. Feeling the small girl seem so comfortable in my arms eased any thoughts of doubt that would have come otherwise. I entered the door to an annoyed Asia tapping her foot angrily.

I waved her off and shushed her, bringing Koneko to my room. The little girl seemed content to stay that way, but I hoped she would change at some time. The thought of her uncomfortable made me freak out, and I left the room to change before I did something stupid, like change her myself.

I returned to the girl clothed in her gown, snoring quietly. Smiling, I got into the bed beside her. She moved her head to my arm and dozed off again, smiling.

After giving the small girl another lookover, I let sleep take me.

**That's that! I don't know who you are MarcelineAvadeer, but you were a big push in me writing today. Make an account and message me!**

**Make sure to review guys! Your reviews always leave me feeling good that someone liked my story, and are a big part of me getting inspired to write! Don't be afraid to PM me with requests for a oneshot, or just to chat.**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, so I missed yesterday because I had some stuff to do. I had stuff written down like ideas, so today I'm throwing all the ideas down into a collected series of words called a chapter! My band is going to London next year for the LNYDP (London New Year's Day Parade), so I'll be going over there next year. A happy person I am.**

**Remember I'm always open for ideas and suggestions, requests or other things, just PM me or leave a review with your suggestion!**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei is worried that he might be good at cooking, taking away his last few shreds of manliness. Time to experience the tale!**

**Chapter 6:**

**"Noooooo...!"**

I awoke to an empty bed, Koneko had gone out for some reason or another. I took the opportunity to clean the room more thoroughly than before. After doing so, I left the room to brush my teeth, I came back to a still-clean room. One thing, though, Koneko was back.

Even though she appeared asleep on the sheets, I knew that she was awake. Putting my knowledge aside, I didn't wake the small girl, both for her sake and mine. I turned to go down the stairs and made it almost uneventfully, aside from nearly falling on the last two steps.

Sighing, I started to make the smae breakfast as yesterday. I got out the ingredients I would need and began to cook. I noticed that I didn't need the cookbook today, and I made a mental note to go do something masculine later, like what I normally did. Hanging around girls this much had poisoned my mind.

Without paying much attention to my surroundings or actions, I threw the simple breakfast together again. It was hard to really focus on much at all with the fantasies of Koneko I was having because of her dissapearance this morning. I heard Asia coming down the stairs, and made a serving of the food for her.

She tiredly accepted the food and thanked me for cooking. I meandered off to finish the cooking. After a second or two I heard a surprised exclamation from behind me and spun around as quickly as I could manage.

"Asia! Are you OK?" I asked. I thought that perhaps I should have paid a bit more attention while cooking. She had a hand over her mouth like she was ready to vomit.

"I-I-It's really good!" She said, much to my despair. "Everything is well-balanced, and it has a unique taste that's absolutely delightful!" Every praise she gave put an arrow through the core of my soul. I was good at cooking. There was good and bad things about it, I reasoned, trying to keep some shred of masculinity.

"Asia... please don't say that..." I mumbled, turning back to my nearly-finished food. Asia gave me a confused look and thanked me, putting her dishes away like yesterday. I finished cooking and set aside a serving for myself and everyone else.

By the time I was done eating, Rias had woken and stumbled down the stairs. I braced myself for her praise, even though normally I would have been ecstatic, and waitied for her to dig in. As she ate the first bite, her exhausted expression changed to one of joy. That determined that it wasn't just Asia messing with me, which was a conclusion I had reached while eating.

"Issei, this is really good! How did you do it?! It's like a completely different dish from yesterday's." Again, each word was like a stake to the heart. I would rather die again than live through this for any longer. Walking away, I halfheartedly noticed Rias's confused look.

I felt every shred of masculinity in my body run away, felt myself becoming something else. A rustling of clothes and clink of plates brought me back to reality. Rias had finished eating, and had put her dishes away. I stood and waited for Koneko to come down the stairs, starting every time I heard a noise.

About five minutes later, Koneko came down the stairs bright and happy. She ran up to me and jumped, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my stomach. She kissed me, and jumped down.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked sweetly, intertwining her fingers in front of her and twisting her upper body from side to side. The look nearly cost me my consciousness, but I pulled through it. I served her her portion and awaited the response.

Instead of praising me, she just squealed happily when she ate every bite. I rubbed the back of my head and came to the conclusion that the love potion must have had some kind of side effect on her personality. Shrugging the thought away, but keeping it in the back of my mind, I stayed until she was through eating.

After she was done I got the dishes and began to clean them. Today I didn't flick water in her face, but I did pat her on top of the head as I walked by when I was done. This earned me an annoyed look, and I went over to the couch. This was the point in the break where there was either do your homework or stare at the ceiling.

"Do you want to do the homework, Koneko?" I asked, and she looked at me confused.

"I already did it. That's where I was this morning." Oh, so I would have to do it myself. Shaking my head, I went and got my books out. Thankfully enough, there wasn't much homework, so I was done with a few hours to spare thanks to Koneko's pestering to work.

"What to do...?" I asked to no one in particular. Koneko got a weird gleam in her eye and grabbed my hand, pulling herself over me. "Not that!" I just about yelled.

"Well, at least not in the living room." She gave me a suspicious look and removed herself from over me. We proceeded to make awkward small talk, both of us had been turned on by Koneko's action. Shifting my position for what seemed like the hundreth time, I reached yet another state of equilibrium for a time.

Koneko looked me in the eye at the perfectly wrong moment, and I jumped up and grabbed her hand. Pulling her up the stairs behind me, I could barely control myself long enough to reach the room.

**So that's the stopping point here. The next chapter will be a lemon, in case you couldn't guess. Gonna take a bit of an idea I've seen from other people and make it an optional chapter. Read it if you want basically, it's not going to affect the story much.**

**Make sure you review and tell me what you think! I love it when you do that.**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	8. Chapter 7 OPTIONAL

**Well, here's my first non-oneshot lemon. I'm not particularly good at these, so if you could forgive my shortcomings and tell me where I can improve, you'd be helping the future of the story! I've been having an on and off week, and it'll continue that way. No telling when I'll update next, but I will update at some point over the weekend.**

**This contains a little bit of information you might want to know in the beginning. I'll do my best to go over it in the beginning of the next chapter so the people that don't like to read this don't have to.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STO- ehem- SEX! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei lost control and ran up the stairs, dragging poor Koneko behind him. Time to live the story!**

**Extra Chapter 1:**

**"Our First"**

I ran into my room, barely remembering to slam the door closed behind me as some strange animal instinct overtook me. It was almost like an out of body experience, like I wasn't really controlling myself. I removed the thought from my head and reached my hands down, grasping Koneko's face gently and pulling her up to kiss me.

I pulled back from her and allowed myself the freedom of taking in every inch of her with my eyes. The tank top she was wearing was slightly askew, the left shoulder strap hanging off, and her hair was ruffled. She held an expression of longing, half-lidded eyes staring at me with her mouth hanging open, and she was blushing. I shook away my sudden fear and kissed her again.

I tilted my head forward, causing her to do the opposite and deepening the kiss. This wasn't entirely me, I could tell, but I had no idea what was causing me to act like this. Maybe the potion did something to her physical anatomy that made me lose control, but I couldn't stop myself to see if I could pick apart what was off. I tried to move my hand from under her chin, tried to pull back from her, but I couldn't. It was like I was totally committed to this, even though every fiber of my being was screaming against it.

The only part of my body that was still under my control was my eyes, and I was making all the weird facial expressions I could to signal Koneko to stop, but her eyes were indefinitely closed. Mentally sighing, I gave in. If I was going to have my first, I might as well enjoy it, even if it wasn't me having it.

As I gave into my body, I felt a small amount of control return to my limbs. I instantly tried to pull away, but as soon as I did I lost the smidgen of control that I had regained. I let go again, and felt the control return. Instead of trying to yank my arms away from her, I tried to move my left hand, the one that was resting on her shoulder, down to her waist. The hand responded with a completely normal reaction, leaving me with only the ability to advance sexually rather than try to stop Koneko from doing this under the influence of a potion.

I took tabs of my situation, making notes of everything that was going on. I couldn't do anything physical except to advance my sexual position, I was rediculously turned on, and Koneko was completely under my control. Overall, under normal bodily circumstances, this would have been an ideal situation, but then I couldn't control my body.

I managed to pull away from her face finally, because my body needed air, and the instant I tried to speak I was forced back into another kiss with her. My hands started moving on their own as I picked Koneko up, supporting her upper back and knees with my arms, carrying her like a princess and still kissing her. I brought her to my bed, flipping her around and setting her down straddling my midsection.

The position sent me into mental panic for a second, then I remembered my situation was hopeless, so I took control of my body in the only way I could. I reached up and put my arms around her back, pulling her into me. Our bodies were touching along their length, I felt her rather small chest pressing into mine. The closeness brought a sense of reality to the situation, so I knew it wasn't another of my fantasies.

She began to unbutton my shirt, and I began to remove her shirt as well. After I had done so, she laid her head down on my chest, I assumed to breathe in my smell, which seemed rather odd, but I let it pass since I couldn't truely control what I did.

It was then that I noticed the feeling of her near-bare breasts pressing into me that I almost lost control again. Instead of doing that I maintained a semblance of control and placed my hand under her chin to bring her head up to kiss me again. After she was focused on the kiss I started to fumble with her bra clip, something that I had always dreamed of doing to at least one girl. Unfortunately, since I was lacking in experience on this area, it seemed impossible to undo the little clip.

After a good twenty seconds of my fidgeting with the little piece of plastic, Koneko pulled out of the kiss to give me a disapproving glance and remove the piece of clothing herself. She tossed her bra onto my face and leaned down again before I could look at her. She smiled at me and 'crawled' up my body, bringing her breasts in front of my face. She held the same expression of longing as she had before.

Slowly and with staggered motions I brough my hands toward her exposed chest, knowing that I couldn't stop if I needed to for whatever reason. When I made contact with the sensitive skin, she audibly gasped and stifled a moan, leading me to believe that I was doing somethign the right way. I traced patterns around her nipples, leaving them untouched, and began kissing and sucking on the skin at her collarbone.

After about five seconds of this, Koneko began to gyrate her hips. The motion was simple but very sexy, and when she moaned my name at a particularly hard nip on her collarbone, I finally brought my fingers to her nipples. Without much thought in particular, I instinctively squeezed the nodule of pink skin, causing Koneko to nearly scream. She shuddered and fell down on top of me.

I reached down to her waistline and began to massage her thighs through her jeans. She sat up on top of me and grasped at the button of my pants, undoing the fastening and zipper quickly. She picked herself up off of me and stripped me of my pants. She sat back down, this time on top of the throbbing erection I had. She blushed a little as she made contact with it.

I loosened her pants and removed them from her body, leaving blue and white striped panties exposed. She sat back down in the same position and began to circulate her hips again. The movement was enough to make me grit my teeth and hold back a gasp of pleasure. She seemed not herself, that I managed to think through my hazy cloud of pleasure.

I sat up to kiss her and begin to remove her panties. I reached down to the waistline of the garments and paused, trying to think of a way to play this away, but none came. I lifted her up and slowly removed the panties, they stuck to her opening due to how wet she was. I flung the clothing across the room and drank in the sight of Koneko exposed to me fully, normally I would have cried or something of the sort, but now was not a time to do that.

She slid back farther on me, and began to rub the bulge in my boxers with her right hand. The other was focusing on getting the cloth off of me, pulling and tugging at the waistline. She tossed the now useless article of clothing away and bent her head down to my manhood. She began to lick up and down the side of it, staring deeply into my eyes while doing so.

She then came up and took the entirety of it into her mouth, moaning as she pleasured herself while doing so. She began moving her head up and down, moving her tounge around it while she was sucking on my manhood.

I nearly came, but she caught my tensing up and removed it from her mouth, smiling and crawling back up me again. She kissed me when she came up, and positioned my erection in front of her opening. The heat radiating from her slit brought a shiver down my spine. She smiled as she saw my reaction, and allowed me to enter her.

I felt pressure stopping me as I entered her, and a soft pop as I pushed through it. I must have been her first, but she continued through grimaces of pain and took the entirety of me in. She stayed motionless for a time, until her hips started moving. Seemingly against her will, she began to bob up and down, the sensation was amazing.

The speed and intensity of her motion increased as her pain went away, and she grabbed my shoulders to pull me up into her. I sat up and we kissed as she continued to move her hips. I felt an intense heat build up in the base of my erection, and noticed Koneko's movements intensifying more.

She began to bend her lower back into me and away from me, and her movements sped up. She tilted her head back and silently screamed into the air, reaching a climax as I did. As I came, I reached to her sides and pulled her downward into me, releasing my seed inside of her. The sensation was euphoric, cumming together.

After we caught our breaths, I helped Koneko dress into nighttime clothes, and her me. We laid down as we normally would, and ended the night by falling asleep in each other's arms.

**That's that! I hope you liked it, and I hope having to change the story to 'M' doesn't lose me any readers. I hope as many people as there are that want to read the story continue to read it. Tell me what you think, and review if you see fit. PM me if you don't want your comment read by the general public.**

**Be sure to review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside when ya do that!**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	9. Chapter 8 EDIT

**Hehe, yo! I'm back, I'm back. I know it's been a while since I updated, well, compared to my more recent updates, and I'm sorry. HOWEVER, band practice has been reduced to Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

**GUYS, I know some of you might want warnings when I'm writing or the ones that don't have a fanfiction account can't follow the story properly. If you want, go follow me on Twitter Killah883. I'll tweet every time I release a new chapter and every time I'm starting a new story I'll ask what I should write about on there.**

**I was talking about Festival recently, and that's basically band's big competition. Our band made superior ratings again this year, continuing the now forty-six year long tradition of receiving nothing but the best. We are one of the best, if not the best, highschool band in our state, and I'm proud to be part of it.**

**I'm in a happy mood, as you might imagine, so let's not delay!**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei and Koneko... yeah... but today is a new day. Let's live the story!**

**Chapter 8:**

**"The Day After"**

I woke up before Koneko, she was still asleep on my arm, I didn't think she had moved at all. I looked at the clock and realized that I wasn't late to cook breakfast, so I snuck out of bed and cleaned up my room. Smiling sheepishly, I realized that it would take a lot more time than usual to do that since there were bedclothes scattered everywhere from the previous night's activities.

After I was done, I still had plenty of time to run downstairs and cook something. I knew that tomorrow I would have to change my recipe, but I didn't have time to cook anything else today. I tried out a new flare on it, changing out some ingredients. I decided that cooking was, in fact, a good thing. I laughed at the thought as I heard someone begin to come down the stairs.

The first thing I noticed was that the footsteps seemed different. Heavier, less tapping and more stomping. I looked up in time to see Kiba come down, and my jaw to drop.

"K-K-K-Kiba! Why are you here?!" He smiled and waved directly before I said that, but the shock of being yelled at was enough to make even him take on a confused look. He sat down and motioned for food, which I gave him, of course, but not without a questioning look.

He took the food and a pair of chopsticks before even thinking of answering. He obviously had something to torture me with, so I was as nice to him as possible.

"Well, I'm certainly not here for the same reason _you_ are." He said. I hid every sign of shock from my face because I had no idea how much he actually knew. I didn't know how much _any_ of them knew yet, so I was going to keep it as secret as possible.

"What are you talking about? I live here, it just so happens that we have an extra guest due to some... medicinal problems." He smiled knowingly and took a bite.

"This is really, really good!"

"I know, I know. How much do you know?" I asked. According to Rias he had been put in charge of researching the potion and ways to reverse it early, though I wasn't sure that I would have liked that at this point. I knew he would take that as seriously as possible.

"Well, I know she's in love with you for almost a month exactly, and I know there's no way to reverse it. Aside from that, I have no idea how the potion will affect her." I sighed and resigned to having the small girl in love with me. After all, only three days had passed and we had already... I blushed just thinking about it.

"And apparently when the person affected with the potion looks into the eyes of the person they're in love with, if they're both... turned on... then they won't be able to do anything but go for it. You haven't, have you...?" I blanched white. Apparently I wasn't acting myself last night, at least I could pin it off as that.

"Well... umm..." Kiba started to laugh at my stuttering before he realized what I was talking about. He got an almost outraged look on his face, and stood up suddenly.

"I couldn't control my body! It wasn't entirely my fault!" I said in explanation. This seemed to calm him down, and he began to laugh. It seemed I had fallen into another trap, other people making a fool out of me.

"Ahhh, I didn't think Prez was telling the truth when she said you would freak out about it. We understand your position and have no hard feelings about it as long as you don't take advantage of her." I sighed and pointed at his food, silently explaining that he needed to finish it.

Rias came down next, and ate while consistantly giving me a weird look. After she was done, she put her plate up and turned back up the stairs. She had been completely silent the whole time, and had always looked up at me and smirked knowingly. The whole meal had been awkward for me because of it, too.

Asia came down stairs and didn't say a word.

"Good morning, Asia!" I said. She smiled and waved, apparently unknowing.

"Good morning, Issei." She walked up to me and burst into tears, putting a vice grip on my cheek and screaming that I was indecent. I set the plate down with shaking hands and walked away. That meant that everyone in the house knew what we had done.

I smiled sheepishly and bowed my way out of her sight. She wasn't going to be too happy with me for the days to come. When I heard her finish and put her plates in the sink, I came back around the corner and put together a plate for the rest of my family. My mother wouldn't look me in the eyes, and my dad had a weird smile of dissapointment and proudness on his face.

By the time Koneko came down, I was ready to die from the awkwardness. She was beaming and skipping, and she latched herself onto my arm. I set our plates down and we ate without interruption for once. The end of breakfast brough a suggestion from Koneko.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant for lunch?" My mind paused entirely for a second on this comment, since we had only just finished breakfast. I nodded agreement and stood to go to the couch.

We laid down to talk on the couch like normal, and didn't have any events like the previous day, yet at least. We kept basic small talk and didn't do much else. A question came to mind, though.

"Hey, why do you want to go to a restaurant? It was kind of sudden." She put a finger to her chin in thought and stayed silent for about a minute.

"I don't really know. We haven't really done anything for the past three days, though, so I wanted to make more of today, day four." She was right, really all we had done the past couple of days was... consummate. It was time to get out of the house so nothing like that happened again tonight.

"Unless, you... want to stay here...?" She rolled over and slid her hands along my chest.

I jumped up and said, loudly, "Let's go!"

We walked out the door and over to a gyuodon-ya. The restaurant may not've been a super-expensive place, or a secluded, not-well-known restautrant, but the food was good. After we were done eating, around nine o'clock, I stood up and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the door and to the park, by instinct.

I sat down on our bench, pulling her down beside me. The day had passed quickly, but had been so much more full than the previous three days. We had learned a lot about each other, likes and dislikes. Koneko knew about my likes, but not my dislikes. I hadn't known much more about her than how hard she could hit and that she didn't appreciate my likes.

By the time the night was nearing close, we had drifted into comfortable silence. I stood to take her home, and she didn't fall over out of exhaustion. It felt like the first time she hadn't napped on my back since we had started this, and I realized that it was the first time.

We arrived home without incedent and went up to my room. There was an illegible sign on the door, but since I couldn't read it I ignored it.

We dressed, in the same room now, and bathed. After, we climbed into bed and drifted to sleep, ending a surprisingly tiring day.

**I hope you enjoyed! I noticed that more than a few people seemed annoyed by how I depicted Issei's reaction to being able to cook, but I wanted to say that I meant no offence! I can cook too, so I definitely don't want to insult guys who can cook.**

**As always, feel free to PM me, or just leave a review! Follow me on Twitter if you feel the need, and keep in mind that my writing will most likely increase in pace!**

**Thanks all,**

**-Kyle**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know I usually have an excuse for being late, but I'll be completely honest and say that this time I was just being lazy. I'm writing approx. five other stories, one of which is a book that I want published, so I have been too tired (completely out of inspiration) to write anything for this. I deeply apologize for the delay in the story, and hope that you could forgive me.**

**One another note, it's Thanksgiving here in America, so I'll tell you guys this: I'm thankful that I could come here and be treated with such a good reception. I've met many good people on this site, and hope to continue meeting people who want to be writers, or only support me in my writing. I'm thankful for each and every one of you that reads this.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei and Koneko spent quality time getting to talk. Today is the last day of the break. Everyone grab my cursor, it's story time!**

**Chapter 9:**

**"Day Five"**

I woke to an empty bed and an entirely dressed Koneko. She was cleaning the room in a long white skirt, embroidered with a floral pattern. She also had on a plain white t-shirt and a light brown jacket over that. I snuck up behind her and hugged her, but in response gained a new bruise on one of my ribs.

I sat down on the ground and got the air back into my lungs. Koneko spoke, "Sorry! Don't sneak up behind me." I laughed meekly and tried to breathe again. After a few minutes I felt well enough to walk and went down the stairs as fast as I could manage.

I cooked up a similar meal to the previous days due to the time constraints caused by catching my breath. Everyone ate, everyone commented that I needed to fix something new. Each time I nodded and told them what had happened.

Koneko had spent the morning latched to my arm, and when everyone was done eating I fixed us our food. She immediately tried to feed me, which I politely refused. The people in my house were treating us weird enough already, I didn't need these people thinking I was trying to get cozy with Koneko while she was under the potion's influence.

I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the daylight, hoping to find something to do. I took her to the park like any other day and we walked around the one-day carnival that had shown up overnight. I looked for something to do, and found that the carnival had miraculously brought rides with them.

I took a moment to see if I could come up with a way the carnival would have been able to set up rides overnight, but came to no real conclusion. Carnivals confused me anyways, so I didn't strain my brain on it. I walked to the roller coaster and paid for two tickets; it was unsurprisingly expensive.

During the ride Koneko feigned fright as an excuse to cling to me, and at one point tried to undo the safety mechanism to get me to do the same. I had managed to stop her by saying that it would be weird if it had just come undone, so she left it be.

In return I had to take her on the ride of her choice. She, also not surprisingly, took me on the Tunnel of Terror. It was my turn to feign being scared, so I clung to her and she did the same. After the ride we walked into a courtyard and started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. I took her to a stall for food, finding that I was running out of money very quickly.

"These western-style carnivals sure suck cash." I said while rubbing the back of my head. I paid for her food, grilled squid, and went to find a place to sit. We heard the radio skip a few times, and shared a smirk of mutual entertainment from the small mechanical malfunction.

I found our bench unoccupied and motioned for her to take a seat. She did, and I put my arm around her. She ate in silence, leaning against me and periodically feeding me a piece of the squid. When she finished her food we went into a semi-silence of periodic questions about the other person. Most of Koneko's consisted of questions about my turn-ons, which I respectfully declined answering.

The day faded into night, and the carnival went dead. Soon enough we were left staring at the stars that were faintly shining through the city's lights. I felt more energized at night, but the day's events had left me physically tired. I started to doze off, but noticed Koneko lightly snoring.

I stifled my laughter at the girl's fault of easily falling asleep near any source of warmth, then picked her up onto my back. I began the trek back to my house, again reassured that I would be fine through the month by the moments spent with her like this. I decided to make this habit, and even if she wasn't tired I would carry her.

We arrived at my house, and I removed our shoes and entered. I found another, slightly more legible note on my door. It consisted of not doing perverted things to Koneko, but I shook my head in frustration at not being able to read the whole note.

I didn't really plan to do more perverted things, but I wasn't sure. According to Kiba the potion _forced_ both parties to make love if they looked into each other's eyes at the wrong moment. I shook the troubled thoughts from my head and dressed Koneko in her night clothes, taking care to avert my eyes where necessary.

I dressed myself as well and climbed into bed. I pulled Koneko's head to its place on my arm and drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING SO FREAKING MANY DAYS OF UPDATES! I just couldn't gather the inspiration to write, and as such I couldn't bring myself to write. I'm planning to skip weekends on this story due to time constraints, so don't expect thirty chapters, though it may end up that way if I write many more updates.**

**Again, sorry. Feel free to PM me or leave a review asking for something. I'm always open to story suggestions, so gimme a shot. **

**Thanks all for reading,**

**-Kyle**


	11. UPDATE 2

**Well guys. It appears as though I've made it to another point in my life where writing time is short. I apologize for not being able to write for you guys, and I'll be writing a **_**whole bunch**_** while I'm away from fanfiction, however I'll do something like a scheduled release of what I build up while I'm gone. I'm finding little time to write anything recently, and very little time to edit the stuff I do write for anything at all.**

**I'm doing a lot of stuff (Such as studying manga. Yepp! You're reading an aspiring manga-ka's work right now!) that gets in the way of me actually being able to write even though it's break. However, I do find time here and there to write, but no time to edit. I always go over stuff I write after a recent event in one of the chapters that made me feel like an idiot for failing so harshly. I'm just glad that someone pointed it out and I didn't leave it like that for all of the world to see. Without time to do that, all I can do is write, so I can't actually release anything. I'll probably have a decent portion of the actual story written when I do return, so I'll release once a week (or day, whatever.) when I come back.**

**Again, sorry all of you loyal peoples that read this schtuff I put out.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**

**Why not sign out with my favorite quote?**

**"Don't think that just because you follow the rules, you'll automatically be useful to society." -Kagami Junichirou, Denpa Kyoushi**

**(Well, the quote is something like that, anyways. :P)**


	12. Chapter 10

**What's this?! I'm alive?! It's a miracle! Not particularly, no, but I'm back! I've been doing much of NOTHING for the past few days, and I'm sure all of you are extremely annoyed with me. I'm so severly sorry about not updating, I just **_**couldn't**_** do it. I didn't have the thought process running to write, and have written NOTHING for God knows how long.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Issei and Koneko went on a real date! One time jump later, and we're ready to live the tale!**

**Chapter 10: "Falling Ill"**

I looked at the calendar. Six days left. I sighed tiredly. Another two times Koneko and I had made love, but twice again it felt empty. More like something was forcing it than like it was truly between us. With that thought in my head I fell asleep.

The next day my alarm woke me early as usual, and I marked another day on the calendar done. Five days left. I looked at the small frame still asleep in my bed and didn't see anything out of the ordiary. Koneko was breathing normally and was entirely covered up, I couldn't even see her face.

After cleaning the room I went downstairs and began to cook. I burned the palm of my left hand after getting distracted thinking about something pointless. Rias and Asia came and ate, then my parents. After ten minutes of waiting for Koneko to come I decided to wake her up.

My room was in near silence. The only sound I could hear was light and ragged breathing. When I reached Koneko and flung back the covers, she was pale. Almost ghostly. I shook her and woke her up, and color came to her face. She seemed fine now, almost with no issues except for being tired.

"What was that?! Are you sick?" I nearly yelled at her. She shook her head calmly and started to get dressed. I took that as my cue to leave the room and did so, but something didn't seem right.

There was no way that was natural, no way she had been doing that the whole time and I hadn't noticed it. I shook my head to clear it and went about my other morning duties. Sure, her problem then was serious, but it wasn't something to trouble myself about now. She was fine.

The rest of the day to me she seemed paler than usual, and her voice might have been quieter. Maybe all of this was going on in my head, but maybe not. No one said anything about her being sick. I made the assumption that she was perfectly fine.

On the way back home from school she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the park. The sun was setting early, so I felt fine, but nothing was out of the ordinary. When I looked up at the sky, I could see both the sun and the crescent-shaped moon in the sky. A few stars were visible as well, but not as many as I would be able to see in a few minutes.

She brought me straight to our bench and we sat down. After just a few minutes of enjoying each other's time, she began to speak. She was talking about feeling odd, and how she didn't remember a whole lot from that morning.

She began to say how she was losing some of the memories from the month, and I realized that the potion was probably removing her memories of the time spent together. I felt sad.

Sure, it had been an odd, and rather forced, relationship, but I had grown to like it. The time I spent with her made me feel calm. "And that time whe-" and she broke into a fit of coughing.

"Koneko!" I picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital. The doctor put her in the ICU and told me to come back the next day.

**Yeah, short chapter. Sorry! You'll get a chapter every Friday until the story reaches its conclusion. I may release two today because I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long. I will **_**not**_** be writing the other two lemons, as they're unimportant to the story, and I want to get this done without distracting myself.**

**I'm alive! That's what's important.**

**Have a good 'en,**

**-Kyle**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello all. I'm alive, yes. I'm sorry for missing an entire week in the updates, and I even missed yesterday. I won't give you excuses, only apologize. I feel bad, and I don't plan on missing more, but I can't promise that the releases will always be on time. Also, the chapters may get shorter since there isn't much to write about. It just can't all be put into one chapter for the sake of my brain.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Koneko fell sick and was rushed to the ICU. What terrible fate awaits our two lovebirds?**

**Chapter 11: "Puddle of Tears"**

I sneezed suddenly. The echo of my involuntary outburst was all that could be heard in the lobby of the ICU. I was supposed to go to school in a few hours, but couldn't bring myself to stand. My beloved Koneko had fallen ill, and was now near-dead in the room beside me.

With a sad smile I set my elbows on my knees and leaned my head over. As my tears fell to the floor I made my fingers interlock in a ball in front of me. The action of squeezing one of my hands until it nearly broke was somehow soothing. I couldn't open my eyes since the only thing attempting to hold back my tears was the pressure on my eyelids.

Time passed slowly, people came and went. Each hour or so a doctor would come to me and tell me to leave. Each hour or so I could give a brick-scorching death glare. No one was going to make me leave.

The next time I was able to look up it was nearly noon.. The hospital still kept the door to Koneko's room closed. They were still trying to stabilize her for visitors. Again I sat with my head leaned over, and this time I could stop the tears. My will was up.

With that much time passed without stabilization, the probability of her death was scarily high. My breath caught in my throat, and I began to sob. With each passing moment I expected more and more to hear a doctor call that the patient in room 24-B had been pronounced dead. Never in my life had I cried as much as I had in the past hours.

I heard a screaming mother from somewhere down the hall. When her scream died out, a baby's last breath could be heard. The death of that infant did not phase me at all. I could barely use any of my senses. Everything was numbed. The screaming of the child-deprived mother sounded from the opposite end of a long tunnel. The world was deadened.

The next time my head rose it was dark. Twenty-four hours had passed since Koneko had been brought to the hospital. Twenty-three since she had been placed in the Intensive Care Unit. The tile below my feet had a small puddle of tears.

Another hour passed. At long last, the doctor exited Koneko's room. When he reached me a large smile was plastered across his face. A single glance at his eyes was able to deny the presence of truth in his smile. He motioned for me to follow him.

Blindly, with weak legs, blurred vision, and stumbling steps, I found my way to the room I was being led to. I sat in a cushioned leather seat and let myself sink into its depths. The doctor sat and gave me a few minutes to gather myself before he spoke. When he drew breath, I was prepared for the worst.

"She's alive.", were the words I was met with.

"What?", I responded.

"She's alive. Not promisingly, but alive nonetheless.", I broke down into tears once again. This time, though, out of joy.

**I would appreciate if no one makes any flaming reviews about how it doesn't fit someone's character. You fall in love with someone and then watch them go into the hospital for something that might kill them. Yeah. You would cry too.**

**In all seriousness, thank y'all for reading and for accepting my crappy writing as a story. I'm blessed to have all of y'all reading my story every day, and I'm wonderfully happy that so many people enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


	14. Chapter 12 END

**So yeah, I lied. Last chapter, resolution to the story and all bits. It's uh... a bit off from what I had originally planned, but the story writes itself, I don't write it. Just, uh... enjoy it, I guess. I apologize for missing the update over and over again, but with my life returning I've gotten into a new relationship and I haven't had time to do much but make sure that got off on the right foot. **

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY! .**

**Last time on Love Potion: Koneko survived her sudden fall into illness. Will she fully recover, or does death await our beautiful young heroine?**

**Chapter 12: "Love"**

"Hey, Koneko-chan... Are you feeling better?" I said. I couldn't put my happiness into words. There, sitting in front of me, was a small, white-haired maiden who I had fallen in love with after she had fallen for me by way of a love potion. A tear escaped my eye.

Last night I had sat in a hospital waiting room, scared half to death that my beautiful Koneko-chan had succumbed to the mysterious illness that had taken her. After three long hours subsequent to being informed of her survival, I had been allowed to visit her.

Behind me stood Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and even Asia. Each of them had reacted differently. Rias had been quiet yet protective of her long-time friend. Kiba had been judgmental, but had done his task in researching the potion's effects. Akeno had been surprisingly supportive of the relationship by way of poking fun and encouraging romantic moments between us. Asia had taken it badly, worse than any of the others. She had been attracted to me, unbeknownst to myself, and had almost come to blows with Koneko more than once. Eventually, though, she had come to terms with the situation.

Even as we all stood in our different mindsets, the mutual hope of us all was for Koneko to get better.

"Rias, could you try healing her again?" I asked.

"We both know that if it didn't work the first time it won't work the second." she said matter-of-factly. I felt a little dejected. Even Asia's healing hadn't worked, which meant that Koneko would have to go through a normal human healing process.

"I-Issei?" I heard it, just barely, from Koneko's bed.

"Koneko! How are you feeling?"

"Like... like I just got hit by a truck... and I know what that feels like. But, I'm not dead, so that's a plus."

"Yeah... yeah it is. The doctor said that you healed quickly after you stabilized. You're good to go when you feel up to it."

"Does that mean I can go out and come back for the night?" I nodded in happy response. That had actually been the doctor's recommendation.

I had been fighting tears the whole time, and hearing Koneko talk had set me over the edge. I started crying just a little. Tears of happiness were the hardest to come by.

We got Koneko ready to leave. "Remember, nothing too strenuous." we were told by the doctor.

"OK!" I yelled as Koneko and I left to the park. Thankfully, the park was just a minute walk, give or take, away. We sat in silence for some time as we enjoyed being together again.

"Hey, Issei..." she said.

"Mhm?" I replied absentmindedly.

"The potion..."

"What about it?" I asked after a few seconds of silence from her trailing off. I knew that it was wearing off since she could actively recognize the potion's existence.

"It... it's been work off for about three days..."

"Ah. Oka- WHAT?!" I nearly jumped off of the bench.

"I... I really l-love you. I realized that when I woke up and could actively control myself... and I chose to..." she trailed off.

"Chose to...?"

"I chose to stay in your arms." her face turned the same shade of red as Rias's hair.

"Oh... Well, don't worry. Remember? I love you, and I never fell under the effects of a potion."

She snuggled closer to me with a contented sigh... that quickly turned to harsh coughing. I rushed her to the hospital. The doctor got her to her room as fast as he possibly could.

After ten minutes of frantic medical attention, she was stabilized, and I was wonderfully glad that we hadn't checked her out of the hospital.

"Koneko-chan? Are you OK?" I asked after she was allowed visitors.

"Mhm. Just a little... tired."

"Well, it makes sense." I laughed nervously.

"Hey, Issei... I love you. I really..." she broke off into coughing. "I really do," she continued, " and I want you to remember that. Even if I... don't surviv-"

"No! Don't think like that... yo-you have to live!" I started to cry even at the thought of her death.

"Even if I don't survive, you need to know that, and you need to move on." she continued, despite my consistent protests. The heart monitor behind her bed started to slow down. It continued its descent into dangerously low levels.

"Koneko! Koneko, wake up! Doctor! Someone get a doctor!" I yelled when the monitor didn't pick back up.

A nurse and the doctor rushed into the room and pushed me back a meter or so. They began using a bag on a mask to artificially breathe for her. The heart monitor went flat, and a loud, low beep could be heard above the cacaphony of shouts and frantic doctors.

"Get the AED!" was yelled frantically. Her heart had stopped, and in the deepest pit of my being I could tell that it wasn't going to be restarted. After a solid ten minutes of trying to resuscitate her, her brain was dead, and she was going to remain so.

The doctors left the room, along with everyone else. I approached Koneko's body with tears falling from my eyes. "G... goodbye, Koneko-chan..." I choked out between my ragged breaths, "I loved you, too."

**Thanks all for coming along the journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the story and are at least somewhat satisfied with an ending of this caliber. I tried as hard as I could to do the story justice. Please don't shoot it out of the water with some random universe element I don't know about.**

**Truthfully, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Kyle**


End file.
